TPM
by Thali-chan
Summary: Nunca havia passado pela cabeça de Levy que existisse outro remédio para o estresse além do chocolate.


Olá, sou novata, primeira fanfic postada na vida. Sou simplesmente apaixonada por GaLe e espero que vocês possam se divertir com minhas alucinações sobre o casal ^^.

Disclamer : Os personagens abaixo não me pertencem, ou vocês acham que sou o Hiro Mashima disfarçado de adolescente brasileira?

* * *

**TPM**

Levy entrou na guilda relativamente cedo, com um rosto sombrio. Sua noite fora péssima! O livro, do qual ela já chegava ao clímax, sumira, e mesmo depois de duas horas de busca por todo seu quarto não fora capaz de achá-lo. A falta do novo livro de mistério/suspense de um de seus autores preferidos foi mais que suficiente para dar-lhe insônia, isso acompanhado de dores de cabeça, dores nas costas e inchaço nas pernas. Estava extremamente cansada e irritada... Ahrg! Maldita TPM! Aquela era a pior semana de sua vida!

- Bom dia Levy! – disse Mirajane. – O que vai querer hoje?

- Oh, Olá Mira... – suavizou a expressão,ainda que estivesse mais abatida do que o normal. Era óbvio! Só havia uma maneira de relaxar. – Pode me trazer um chocolate quente?

-Saindo! – sorriu

A garota suspirou. Acenou para Lucy que corria até seu time para escolher alguma missão. Bom, Jet e Droy não estariam ali hoje. Por um motivo estúpido qualquer, eles acabaram apostando sobre quem conseguia beber mais uísque, logo eles que eram acostumados apenas com cerveja, o que resultou em uma ressaca assombrosa. Ela nem se dera ao trabalho de pedir ajuda para Wendy, eles mereciam aprender a lição. Na verdade, chegou a agradecer pelo fato de não precisar presenciar briguinhas dos dois em um dia tão ruim. Temia as consequências...

Mira logo chegou com seu pedido, e certa dose de alívio pareceu aflorar apenas pela presença do líquido milagroso a sua frente. Sim, somente chocolate poderia fornecer a serotonina necessária para amenizar um estado delicado como aquele. Suspirou antes de tomar o primeiro gole e olhou ao seu redor.

Identificou Loki logo à frente. Aparentemente ele estava ali para informar a Lucy que estaria indisponível naquele final de semana por causa de um encontro ou algo semelhante. Mesmo assim, ele possuía o descaramento de cantar Lucy, que logo fechou o portão, frustrada por não poder usar um de seus espíritos mais poderosos.

Suspirou. Agora estava ficando deprimida. Lucy era de fato muito bonita, com um corpo belíssimo, assim como todas as mulheres da Fairy Tail , exceto ela mesma. Era obvio que Loki flertaria com Lucy, ela não era uma tábua minúscula com o cabelo azul revoltado... Não era como se ela quisesse ser assediada por Loki, apenas às vezes queria poder ser bonita... Queria ser visível para _**ELE**_**...**

Exaltou-se largando a caneca vazia ao sentir uma mão grande e quente passar entre suas mechas azuis.

-E ai, baixinha?

-G-Gajeel!

Mesmo aquele estado de espirito não impediu que seu coração fizesse acrobacias em seu peito devido àquela presença. Resmungou um "meu cabelo!" e depois inflou as bochechas de irritação. Ele puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se e lançou mais um de seus sorrisinhos sarcásticos.

- O que foi, camarãozinha? Está parecendo um baiacu agora...

Ela soltou um suspiro irritado e começou a falar pausadamente.

- Você faria o favor de não bagunçar o meu cabelo? – encarou-o enfurecida enquanto passava as mãos pelos fios azulados na tentativa de arruma-los. – E que fixação é essa com animais marinhos?!

Ela cruzou os braços, indignada.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas de metal. Era estranho vê-la tão irritada com algo daquele tipo.

- Esquentadinha hoje, não?

Ela rolou os olhos e franziu os lábios. Ele não conseguiu reprimir o pensamento "Como ela pode ser tão fofa e tão sexy emburrada?". Autocensurou-se pelo comentário mental e resolveu se concentrar na conversa.

- Gosto de frutos do mar, algum problema?

Ela corou ao fazer a inevitável associação "Gajeel gosta de camarão. Camarãozinha...". Seu psicológico não estava para aquele tipo de situação. Estava cansada de ganhar esperanças sabendo que iria se iludir... Cansada, ela falou em tom choroso e abatido, voltando os olhos brilhantes e angustiados para os de Gajeel.

-Gajeel, por favor, você poderia parar de implicar comigo só por hoje. Meu dia não está muito bom... Eu até perdi meu livro novo.

Gajeel pareceu meio perturbado com a cena comovente. Que droga de olhos apelativos eram aqueles? Ela não fazia mínima ideia das reações que aquelas expressões provocavam nele... Teve que controlar o impulso de envolver aquela forma adorável e protege-la de qualquer ínfimo incomodo. Ele tirou algo do bolso do casaco e pôs descuidadamente sobre a mesa, provocando um barulho com o baque. Levy olhou para o objeto.

-Meu livro! Mas como...

- Estava esquecido na mesa depois que você tentava impedir que aqueles dois idiotas se afogassem no álcool... - disse com um tom indiferente e, depois zombou - Tsc... Aquelas menininhas não deviam se meter em coisas de macho.

Levy estava feliz e surpresa demais para repreendê-lo por falar daquela forma de Jet e Droy e apenas puxou o livro para seu colo admirando-o. Mas antes que ela pudesse agradecer Lily, que terminava de comer um kiwi, apareceu.

- Olá, - ele olhou para o parceiro de equipe – Ela já sabe do livro?

-Sim! O Gajeel acabou de me mostrar...

- Então porque você parece tão contente, Levy-san?

- Hum? –ela estava confusa.

-Nada é nada. - Gajeel disse a Lily entredentes, fuzilando-o com o olhar. O gato ignorou.

- O seu livro foi queimado... Pelo menos uma parte dele...

- O que?! – disse ainda mais confusa

- Quando você saiu para socorrer seus colegas, uma chama de Natsu passou próxima a mesa e isso causou um incêndio no livro. Embora eu ache que foi mais culpa do álcool, a mesa estava intacta, provavelmente o uísque deve ter sido derramado no papel e iniciado o fogo... Gajeel tentou apagar, mas o livro já tinha uma boa parte consumida...

- Eu não queria que houvesse um incêndio na guilda inteira.- Gajeel resmungou

Levy até esqueceu a raiva de Natsu por ser tão descuidado. Estava boquiaberta. Seus olhos brilharam de alegria. Seu humor mudara totalmente.

- Se o livro foi queimado... – ela deu uma pausa, descrente no fato de Gajeel se preocupar com ela. - Você comprou um livro para mim,Gajeel?

- Você merecia uma recompensa por escoltar sozinha aqueles dois idiotas. – ele falou tentando manter a expressão indiferente

-Uau! Isso é tão gentil! Muito obrigada! – ela quase saltou da mesa.

- Eu não sou gentil. - retrucou com a cara fechada

- Se não foi gentileza, o que foi?- ela tentou reprimir o sorriso.

Lily tentava conter o riso. Seu mestre embaraçado daquela forma não era algo tão fácil de obter. Ele permaneceu calado, fuzilando a parede com o olhar. O sorriso dela era de orelha a orelha. Levy levantou-se muito radiante, e dirigiu-se para o lado do dragon slayer. Ela colocou uma mão no ombro forte de Gajeel e inclinou-se, ao mesmo tempo, ele virou o rosto na direção dela por reflexo ao toque.

Com um estalo, os lábios se encontraram para a surpresa de ambos. A garota, que pretendia dar apenas um beijo na bochecha, estava muito vermelha e sorriu para disfarçar o constrangimento.

- Oops... F-foi um acidente... Hum... Bem... Muito obrigada mesmo Gajeel!

Ela deu uma risada e se retirou quase correndo, com o livro apertado contra o peito e um tom escarlate nas faces esquecendo-se completamente da TPM. Gajeel apenas encarou boquiaberto, com rosto e orelhas quentes, a baixinha sair do salão. Lily observava com divertimento e um pouco de surpresa o desenrolar da cena.

Levy nunca imaginaria que logo Gajeel poderia ser mais eficiente em adoçar ser dia do que o chocolate. Afinal, ela não tinha como adivinhar que iria se apaixonar daquela forma.

- Aposto que agora você vai visitar mais a livraria... - Lily falou com malicia

Gajeel o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Chuu*****.

-Cala a boca, maldito gato!

* * *

*** Chuu**- onomatopeia japonesa para beijo.

Bem, aqui está minha primeira one-shot e eu gostaria que comentassem. Por favor, sintam-se livres para fazerem críticas, sugestões, correções, e não precisam ter pena, porque eu preciso saber no que devo melhorar.. Podem dizer se odiaram ou se acharam legal ^-^, por favor.

Obrigada por lerem ( reverência) ^-^.


End file.
